


NSFW November Day 16: Table/Desk feat. Sheith

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are married!, M/M, NSFW, NSFW November, NSFW Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro just returned from a three-month stint at drill sergeant academy and Keith has missed him. A lot.





	NSFW November Day 16: Table/Desk feat. Sheith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sheith fic and I'm super excited!! Also, glad I at least got SOMETHING done for NSFW November since this month has been crazy pants. My friend did actually just get back from the drill sergeant academy and this totally inspired me XP
> 
> Shoutout to [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta reader in the history of smut!!

Shiro’s footsteps were silent as he tip-toed slowly down the hallway to the back of the house, making his way toward Keith’s studio. The wooden floor was smooth, his socks keeping the noise muted, like a prowling cat as he gently pushed on the cracked door, opening it wider so he could peer inside.

Their house was an older two-bedroom, and he was surprised that Keith hadn’t heard him when he came in. Fresh from the airport, he had dumped his duffle bag and taken off each boot with a loud thud as soon as he got home. He expected Keith to peek his head out from the kitchen or come running down the stairs, but the house was still, quiet.

Shiro had been gone for three months, shipped off to South Carolina for his chance at the army’s drill sergeant academy. It had been pure hell, pretty much a real life version of the Hunger Games, but he had excelled, rising to the top of his class and graduating with honors.

He had always been a natural leader.

It had been tough being apart and with the paper thin walls of his dorm and a talkative roommate, the academy hadn’t left a lot of room for catching up with Keith, let alone Skype sex.

He took in Keith’s lean build and dark hair swept up into a topknot, his head bent over his latest painting. They had converted the second bedroom into a painting studio and Keith spent a lot of time in there, especially whenever Shiro was gone.

He was trying not to be annoyed at Keith’s inattentiveness until he saw the red headphones he was wearing. Shiro smirked and rolled his eyes. Of course Keith had his headphones on. He always listened to music when he painted and liked the way his ear buds drowned out all other sound.

Sunlight filtered in through large, open windows that looked out over their small garden as the older man stood leaning in the doorway, taking in each movement, relishing in this moment that seemed to float like a dust mote in the iridescence of this perfect summer day. He felt like he was suspended in time, nothing for him left to do but let his quicksilver eyes roam over Keith.

The pale skin of Keith’s neck was exposed by the sweater he was wearing, which was actually one of Shiro’s old sweaters from high school, it’s wide collar causing the entire thing to droop from Keith’s shoulder. A few wisps of his midnight hair were springing free from his messy bun, dancing gently against his nape.

Keith turned to grab a different color paint from a bin on the ground and froze, his violet eyes rounding in surprise as he stared at the man standing before him. His paintbrush clattered back down onto the big, oak table that served as his workstation. Scrambling up from the stool, he ripped his headphones off.

“Shiro!” His voice was thick with emotion as he lept into the other man’s arms.

“Hey, beautiful,” Shiro murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, burying his face in the crook of his neck, his lips finding the soft skin there and planting a gentle kiss. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m so happy to see you!” Keith was shaking as he clung to Shiro’s broad shoulders.

He hadn’t seen his husband in three long months. Three months of silent mornings and lonely evenings. Three months of getting up, going to work, and coming home to an empty house. For Keith, it had felt like a lifetime, and sure, he was probably being over dramatic, but he couldn’t even put into words how much Shiro meant to him, how he anchored his entire world, how this man had come into his life and changed it so irrevocably.

Warm tears pooled at the corners of Keith’s eyes and he squeezed them shut, letting the salty liquid fall slowly down his face. He did a little half-hop and brought his legs up around Shiro’s waist, the other man’s hands automatically going to Keith's hips as he lifted him off the ground.

“I love you,” Shiro said into the shell of Keith’s ear, goosebumps springing up across his sensitive skin at the soft huff of  Shiro’s breath.

“I..” Keith began, losing the vice grip he had on Shiro, his hands instead going to his husband’s face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones, grazing lightly over the edges of his scar.

Their eyes locked.

“I love you, too.”

Keith leaned down to let his lips drift gingerly across Shiro’s mouth. Once. Twice. And then, as the yearning they had both been feeling these past three months bubbled up and crackled between them, their kisses became rough and unhinged.

Shiro’s hands cinched hard, his mouth ravaging Keith’s as he moved forward to set him on the table.

“Wait!” Keith cried as he broke the kiss.

After unwinding himself from his husband, he grabbed the canvas that he had been working on and slid it to a safer spot beneath the table. He turned to look at Shiro, face sheepish, pink splotches dusting his cheeks. There was a red smudge of paint along his jaw and it was so cute, Shiro’s face hurt from grinning like an idiot.

Shiro smiled indulgently at him as they came together again, softer this time. Keith’s arms moved to wind around Shiro’s neck and their lips melded together. Shiro couldn’t help his hands from travelling down to Keith’s backside to caress his perfectly round ass.

“Missed you,” he said between kisses, “so much.”

Keith's indigo eyes had a wicked glint as he raised them to meet his husband’s smoky gaze.

“Show me,” he said simply, voice cool and calm.

“What?” Shiro asked, heart pounding in his chest as his hands stilled their hungry movement.

“Show me how much you missed me, Takashi.”

Shiro’s mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow, his throat tight, blood pulsing with desire. He growled low in his throat, arms tightening around Keith as he hoisted him up onto the table behind them. His full lips came crashing down.

Powerful.

Relentless.

Keith’s legs wrapped around Shiro’s hips instinctively, his thigh muscles squeezing as if to lock the taller man in place. They broke apart as Shiro practically ripped the sweater off of Keith, his hand reaching around to grip the back of Keith’s neck. He pulled him closer, a bit rough, and his mouth latching on at the delicate skin of his throat.

A guttural moan escaped Keith as Shiro nipped and sucked at him, and he knew he’d surely bruise but couldn’t bring himself to protest. Instead, he began tugging at Shiro’s jacket, his frantic fingers begging with each touch for the other man to undress. He grinned against Keith’s neck and drew back, casually stripping away his layers until he was bare-chested, his skin littered with pink scars and pulled taught across the expansive muscle of his torso.

When they had first gotten together, Takashi had been a bit guarded, insecure about the marks and his bionic arm. But Keith had taken the time to run his mouth over every single one, to use his lips like a balm, soothing away the painful memories of his husband’s past.

Now, he couldn’t help but trace a finger along his sternum, moving to circle a stiff nipple. Keith replaced his fingers with his mouth, nipping along Shiro’s chest, leaving a wet trail across his sensitive skin.

“Help me get these off,” Shiro muttered, his voice strained as he grappled with the waistband of Keith’s leggings.

Keith’s arms tightened around Shiro’s neck and he raised his pelvis, allowing the other man to slide the black material down his legs.

He wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Damn,” Shiro’s breath was hushed, irreverent as his gaze feasted upon Keith’s naked frame, “You are so sexy. I don’t know how I made it this long without you.”

Instead of stepping between Keith’s parted thighs for another kiss, Takashi lowered himself onto his knees, one hand moving to cup the hard length of Keith’s cock as he brought his mouth to the tip.

Keith whined, desperate and needy as Shiro began his ministrations, taking Keith in fully to the hilt and slowly, ever so slowly, pulling all the way back. His tongue swirled around his engorged head. When he began to pick up the pace, Keith made a mewling sound that turned into something of a high-pitched squeal. The noises drove Takashi crazy and he released him from his hold so that he could undo the button on his jeans, needing to alleviate the pressure of the denim against his throbbing erection.

He palmed himself in time with his mouth, saliva pooling at the corners of his lips until it dribbled down over Keith’s shaft. It had been so long, Shiro got a bit carried away, the heavy feel of Keith in his mouth intoxicating him as his head bobbed quickly, lips sucking eagerly as they worked him.

“I want you,” Keith whispered in a broken moan, his voice hoarse already. “Please,” he begged, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Shiro released him, standing in one fluid motion, letting his pants fall to the floor and kicking them aside. He stood, broad shoulders heaving as his breath came in short huffs, his thick thighs and round ass covered in tight, black briefs. Keith made a keening sound in the back of his throat, his muscles tightening in anticipation at the sight of him, his heavy-lidded gaze sliding down Takashi’s perfect form to rest on the hardness between his legs.

“I need lube,” Shiro said, his eyes flitting around the studio as if trying to remember where it was kept.

“In the drawer,” Keith responded, pointing to a desk in the corner of the room.

Shiro took long, purposeful strides, returning quicker than Keith would have thought possible. When he returned, he shucked his briefs before stepping in closer to where Keith was perched. He popped the top on the bottle of lube and squirted a decent amount into his left hand before running it along his length. He leaned in, kissing Keith gently. The movement of their lips and tongues fueling the desire between them, their mouths moving languidly against each other.

Keith gasped when he felt fingers slick with lube reach between them and massage his tight opening. It had been a while, but he had kept himself occupied on many lonely nights and was only a little nervous that he wouldn’t be able to manage his husband’s sizeable cock, even if a part of him thrilled at the thought, eager for the sweet mix between pleasure and pain.

He felt the head of Shiro’s dick nudge at his entrance, Shiro’s mouth still on his as he slowly pushed past the taut ring of muscle. Keith’s legs went rigid, his hands gripping desperately into Takashi’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

They both let out groans as Shiro slowly seated himself. When they were finally joined, Keith couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. Shiro brought a hand to his jaw, his thumb lightly dragging across the soft skin of his cheek, eyes searching Keith’s scrunched face.

“Baby?” he asked tentatively, “are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Keith opened his mouth as though to speak, hating the guilt that laced Shiro’s voice, but it snapped shut before he could get any words out. He shook his head, but Shiro waited patiently.

“What’s wrong?”

“I..” Keith sniffled, a hand flicking up to wipe away the loose tears. “I just missed this. I feel..” His voice caught in his throat as he buried his face into Shiro’s neck. “I’m overwhelmed.”

Shiro stilled and brought his hands up to rub Keith’s back, soothing him. “I know,” he cooed. “Me too.”

When Keith seemed to relax against him, Shiro began to move. Slowly at first, he pulled out until his tip was almost free before driving forward, repeating the motion with a roll of his hips that had Keith sighing his name.

They were bound together, their hearts hammering loudly as they exchanged sloppy kisses and whispered words of praise. Takashi picked up the pace, the sound of his thighs slapping against Keith’s ass surrounding them. It drove him faster, harder, and he began to pound into the smaller man, the months of pent-up energy rocketing through him.

Keith felt his body tense as Shiro continued to drive into him, his ass aching with the pressure of it all as he reached between them to stroke his cock. Shiro’s movements were increasingly brusque, his hips snapping forward with intent and urgency.

“I’m close,” Takashi ground out, his jaw set as his hands gripped Keith, his fingers leaving small red marks against his pale skin.

Keith’s hand picked up the pace, stroking in a frantic pattern, his ass bouncing against Shiro’s cock, the hard surface of the table pressing against his sensitive flesh. Keith felt his muscles tighten and Shiro shifted, laying Keith’s back flat on the table and standing so that he could put his full weight behind each thrust.

Short cries came from the younger man as Shiro hammered into him, the new angle giving him a clear shot at Keith’s prostate. The sensation drove Keith closer to his own release as he adapted to this new, furious rhythm. He felt the familiar pull of heat in his gut as he neared his orgasm, his breath coming in short pants as he listened to Shiro’s moans. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Shiro let out a long shout as his hips stuttered, sobbing unintelligibly as his orgasm came crashing into him. The sound was so evocative that it reverberated through Keith and for a moment he was suspended above a vast precipice of pleasure, a torrential sea that was built on months of yearning and waiting, before being cast into his own release.

Their hips ground together, hands searching, petting as they came down from their respective highs. For Keith, it felt like an out-of-body experience, as though he were watching himself from somewhere above them, this moment too perfect, too surreal to be anything other than a dream.

Shiro’s soft lips at his temple brought him back to reality. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up into his husband’s steely gaze.

“I love you,” Takashi whispered, his left hand coming up to brush stray hairs from his face. He looked at Keith like he was precious. Valuable. Wanted.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Keith managed to croak out.

  
They stayed like that for a while before finally, gradually, they pulled apart. Keith could feel Shiro’s sticky seed between his cheeks as he stood, his legs a bit wobbly. He thought he was going to crumble to the ground, but then Takashi’s strong arm was around his waist.

“I’ve got you,” was all he said, and Keith felt like he was on the verge of crying again.

“I know,” his voice was barely above a whisper as they made their way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Much later, as they lay together in their king-sized bed, Shiro’s big frame wrapped around him, Keith couldn’t help but wonder at how he had gotten so lucky. He didn’t know what he had done to warrant such an incredible husband, and truth be told, he didn’t really care. Shiro was here now, and that was all that mattered.

He sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers, his back pressed to Shiro’s chest, the other man’s left arm draped loosely around his waist.

Yeah, it didn’t matter much the why’s or the how’s, Keith reasoned. This warmth, this connection, the light humming through his veins that was the after-affect of their shared intimacy. It was something that went beyond the physical and touched on the spiritual.

To him, this love was everything. And knowing that Takashi felt the same way, it was nothing short of a miracle.

For the first time in three months, the pair found deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, I'm [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
